


Blue Skies Falling

by unGratefulNobody



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bad Fic, Blue Chalcedony (OC), Blue Eyes, Corrupted Gems, Cotton Candy Garnet, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Friendship, Gay Space Rocks, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Loyalty, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rebellion, Rebels, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), Slow Burn, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, The Shattering, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unGratefulNobody/pseuds/unGratefulNobody
Summary: A Prequel/Backstory of my OC, Blue Chalcedony, appearing in my story 'Steven's Bizarre Universe'. "The Story of Blue Chalcedony, former aristocrat, former Crystal Gem, and how she joined the rebellion to fight alongside Rose Quartz."Blue Chalcedony is known to be calming, and speaks of spirit and trust. It's also known as 'the Speaker's Stone' or 'the stone of one who must measure his words'. That means its reflection helps us into preparing for action, but also helping to hold back words we might regret. Considered a nurturing stone, Chalcedony absorbs negative energy and dissipates it before it can be passed on.





	1. Yes, My Diamond

Blue Chalcedony took a deep breath, smoothed out her skirt, and smoothed out the silk sleeveless dress she had reformed in this morning.

She was about to be given an assignment by her diamond, Blue Diamond in all her grace.

Chalcedony was greeted by two large, gruff Amethyst guards.

"STATE YOUR DESIGNATION"

She shivered but saluted and spoke, "Blue Chalcedony Facet 3L43 Cut 9XE"

They opened the doors for her.

There she was. Blue Diamond. Chalcedony started to get nervous. Her diamond was benevolent but still quite intimidating.

"MY DIAMOND" She announced loudly, saluting her. "I am ready for my assignment."

"Ah, Chalcedony. It seems we've been having some trouble getting around some of the native's villages on a large continent of earth. Much dry land, and some exquisite deposits in the earth that will prove to be quite useful, but..."

"My Diamond?", Chalcedony asked questioningly.

She continued, "but despite how primitive these natives are, they have proven to be quite...pesky and meddlesome. I do not wish to create a big issue so EARLY in our scouting of Earth. So I am sending you to the "village" nearest the southern quarry we have been scouting. I understand from past reports you have had some experience...negotiating with the local...wildlife."

Chalcedony beamed proudly. It was the best thing to a compliment she's been given by her Diamond so far.

"Thank you my diamond."

"Yes. Blue Chalcedony, tomorrow your ship and team leaves for the planet Earth."

* * *

**NOTE: Don't worry, I Have much more planned and starting with Chapter 2, the chapters are going to be MUCH longer. This is just the beginning. Enjoy :)**


	2. The Boiling Point

The ship they were on was pretty small to Chalcedony, and she'd never been on one designed like this before, she guessed it was a newer model. And it's not like she was afraid of new spaces, just _small_ spaces. Yeah, she was pretty fucking claustrophobic.

Most of the time, while traveling to and from her scouting and diplomatic assignments, she spent her ship rides in some quiet room tucked away from all the engineers and pilots and scouts, closing her eyes and clenching her fists trying her hardest not to hyperventilate.

_"MA'AM!"_

'Wha...?' Chalcedony was shaken out of her daze. Blue Diamond's Pearl stood in front of her with a curious look on her face. Chalcedony took in the sight with slight blush; her Diamond certainly had excellent taste because this Pearl was quite lovely. Her hair was done up in tight curls, and her uniform, a v-neck strapless dress was accentuated by a transparent blue shawl and the dress accentuated her perfectly, to the point of making it look like she actually had curves. "Ma'am, Miss Chalcedony, we're about to blue Pearl handed the gem her velvet cape as she wondered '..has it really been that long already..?'

She realized she had said it out loud as blue Pearl answered "Yes Ma'am" nervously. "After we officially passed the halfway point you wandered off into this room and have been staring off into space mumbling to yourself for the past twenty hours"

"Oh. Thank you Pearl. You're dismissed"

Chalcedony was, of course, grateful her Diamond had seen it fit to assign her personal pearl along for the journey, but still a little confused as to why. Is she being prepared for a promotion, or did she do something wrong in past she's not aware of?

She pushed the concerning thoughts out of her head as both of them turned to see two large Amethysts a and a brown Jasper heaving and huffing as they pushed a large fire cannon down the west hall of the ship.

One of the Amethysts stopped pushing to speak. "Jasper, inform the captain we are ready to mount them as a precaution upon our descent." The amethyst nodded and walked off.

"What the hell are we preparing for?" Chalcedony spoke and turned around to speak to Pearl, "I thought this was just a diplomatic mi-" the Pearl was gone.

They landed in the middle of a desolate quarry. The few injectors that were actually left were riddled with cracks and there were countless broken spears and arrows around. "What happened here...?" Chalcedony mumbled.

The Amethyst next to her laughed. "What happened here?! What happened here is those fucking APES dared to disrupt our work claiming that this stupid place is "sacred" and "holy" to them. What a load of crap!"

"So what's our plan?"

"We have orders to escort you to their nearest village and have a talk with the chief of their village in the hopes we can negotiate something non-violently." She said calmly.

"As an Amethyst, I'm surprised you'd agree with that."

The Amethyst narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? I may be a soldier but I'm no oaf. The biggest mistake you can make in a battle is underestimating your enemy, and we do not need to make a mistake as foolish as that. These apes may be primitive, but they are in NO way harmless."

Chalcedony nodded as they made their way towards the village.

* * *

It took about 20 minutes to walk to the village, as they did not want to land too close to the village and risk assumptions of intent, and cause a brawl.

Two guards with long spears, not unlike ones she's seen some guards wield on Homeworld, stood on the edge of the village. She pulled the tiny microphone bulb down from the headset she was wearing, an item supplied by Blue Diamond's top engineer in her court, a supposed prototype language-translator. Well, I guess it's now or never, she said adjusting it, time to see if this thing works so none of us get stabbed, she thought as she saw them reach for their spears, looking nervous. To be fair, they were probably more scared of Chalcedony's menacing entourage than herself anyway.

Both of the guards slightly relaxed as her and her Diamond's Pearl stepped forward, feeling relieved that the women to step forward towards them first were in fact, not the big, menacing ones, but the small, delicate flower. They set down their spears against the totem and looked at Chalcedony questioningly.

She spoke into the microphone.

"My name is Blue Chalcedony. I-we do not wish to fight, I just wish to speak with whoever is in charge if you can take me to them."

They still stared at her, squinting as they stepped closer.

_Stand your ground, blue, stand your ground. Shitshitshitshit the helmets don't work, they don't work, how are we supposed to pull this off now._

They stepped closer again, and one of the Amethyst pulled out a whip.

"We will take you to our Chief blue goddess. He can speak to you about why are you here"

Oh thank god this communicator works both ways.

The Amethysts rolled their eyes at each other, and the one still kept her whip out just incase, but they both followed Chalcedony through the village as she followed the two guards. She glanced around as they led her through a maze of huts

And a fire….roasting some kind of animal. She's learned over time that there's basically a food chain with all places of organic life, and organic life needs to consume other organic life to survive. Curious small humans glanced out at her behind her caretakers, and besides the dirty looks some of the grown humans gave to her entourage, they seemed quite dismissive and friendly towards her. One small human even came up to her, and touched her skin in curiosity, staring at the color with its eyes wide. It handed her a flower. She was slightly confused but took the gesture as friendly so she accepted the plant and smiled at it. It giggled and ran to hide behind its caretaker's skirt.

They slowed to a halt in front of the largest hut, seemingly sized for the person in charge. The top was made of some sort of straw, and despite the size, the entrance was low. All, including the guards had to duck in. Once they all settled in and the Chief came out, Chalcedony tried to hide the wonder on her face and the curiosity as she saw his headband which had some sort of red feathers tucked into it.

With their respective guards taking a seat besides them both, they began to talk.

"Why are you here, young one"

"I need to know why you needlessly attacked some of my people as we were scouting locations for our quarry."

"What is a Quarry?"

"It-" He silenced her with his hand as he interrupted.

"It does not matter. The cliffs you and your people were desecrating with your...machines are very sacred to our people. It is our belief that once, many many years ago, members of several tribes to the east of us that defected from their tribes passed through that valley and cliffs, to find a place to make a better life for themselves before finding this place. Those cliffs, quite literally have given birth to our people from many different origins."

"That's ridiculous, cliffs are cliffs and a quarry is a quarry…" she glanced over at the Amethyst to her right uneasy.

The Amethyst just shrugged, "I mean, You are right, Don't fucking look at me though, I don't understand this pointless shit either. I don't understand why we can't just mow this place down and the apes within it and move on," she grumbled. "The only reason why I'm sitting in this mudhole is because I was given orders."

Thankfully the Chief was not able to hear her words and her almost threat, because Chalcedony was the only gem in the room equipped with a translator mic.

The Chief rose to his feet angrily, shouting a command for his guards to grab the Pearl. Pearl was so quiet this entire time, having been given no orders, everyone else had almost forgotten she was there. One of the guards held her by her arms as the other pointed his spear directly at her gem where a human's heart would be. **"YOU DISRESPECT MY ANCESTORS, YOU SHOW NO RESPECT FOR THE LAND YOU TREAD ON, I DEMAND YOU LEAVE NOW OR ELSE HARM WILL COME TO YOUR GIRL"**

The Amethysts both stood up and pulled out their whips, advancing on the guards and the Pearl "ENOUGH OF THIS!" one screamed, flinging her whip and pulling one of the guards to the ground. The other guard reacted with such ferocity; he immediately stabbed his spear into where a human's heart would be, instantly shattering her gem and making her form dissipate for good.

_Shit._

Chalcedony dug her nails into the palm of her hand, cutting slowly into the skin.

_I am in so much trouble for this._


	3. And it All Went to Shit

_'Shit._

_I am in so much trouble for this.'_

 

The Amethysts were brutal. They wasted no time swinging into action. One of them summoned both her whips and lunged with them towards the chief and his two guards, managing to wrap all of them up tightly coiled, and she immediately spin-dashed straight THROUGH the rear wall of the chief's hut dragging the three of them close behind her. Chalcedony was still frozen in place, frozen in shock. 

 

When Her diamond's Pearl was shattered..some of the gem shards...she was shattered with so much force that..some of the shards were embedded in her left arm.

It didn't matter, Chalcedony was too numb with shock to feel it. 

 

The thing was, She wasn't really made for this type of stuff. And despite what others might've assumed, this was the first shattering of a gem she had ever witnessed. It sent chills down her spine in unimaginable ways.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other Amethyst screaming at her. "--AND WE NEED TO FUCKING GO, NOW! HEY PRINCESS YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Chalcedony looked back and forth, it was hard to take in everything at once, between what she just witnessed and the gasps and shouts she could hear amassing from different parts of the village, she knew they probably should get out there as soon as possible. The Amethyst didn't give her any more time to think. Picking her up and slinging her over her shoulder, the tall Amethyst sprinted out the hut's doorway and kept running, running as the sounds of frightened and angry villagers got louder behind them. The Amethyst sensed her fear, and her shivering. "Don't worry, there's no way they can catch up to ME", puffing her chest up proudly. Chalcedony finally spoke. "I'm not used to...primitives being this coherent and....not primitive. What do you think we're really doing here..? Is there something else going on do you think...?" The Amethyst just shrugged.

 

"I'm not really made for the purpose of knowing or caring about that information. Don't really know."

 

They slowly faded into an awkward silence, different as they were, not having much common ground to speak about. It let Chalcedony's mind wander to uncomfortable places, like how that small human handed her a flower. So small, and innocent. Not unlike a gem from Chalcedony's facet who was immediately shattered shortly after emerging for being too small.

 

_Defective_ , they had called her. _Yet here...defectiveness was accepted, They just...didn't. Care._ Chalcedony opened her palm to find a few crushed petals of the flower the small human had given her, still in her hand. She inspected them and curiously smelled the sweet scent of roses, all the while thinking _'maybe life here is meant to last, maybe it isn't. But my stars, I swear against my Diamond there are some things on this planet that are just...nice. Maybe actually worth something.'_

 

 

For the first time in her life Chalcedony began to feel doubtful about her Diamond's greatness. It was too bad about her Diamond's Pearl, too. She was pretty hot.

 

 


	4. "It hurts to Remember.."

They got back to the ship and activated the shields around it.  
Blue was informed by the Amethyst accompanying her and the Brown Jasper aboard her ship that they just now, while they were gone received new orders from Blue Diamond.  
  
As of now they were ordered to hold their shields and wait at their current location for other gems of Blue Diamond's court currently on earth to come to them.  
  
So they waited.  
  
Blue was technically in charge of this diplomatic mission , at least what they were supposed to have done earlier, and despite her knowing enough about engineering to probably be able to assist in fortifying the shields on deck, she decided that it was too boring for her and walked back to her quarters.  
  
Flopping back down on her bed in a somehow graceful way that only Chalcedonys do, she sighed and gazed at the ceiling. The ceiling of her quarters were printed with 3 Diamond emblems, a white for White Diamond, a blue for her Diamond, and a Yellow for the notoriously angry Yellow Diamond.  
  
She squinted at the ceiling. _"Wait a second...."_ Blue muttered. _"Blue Diamond wasn't always my Diamond...was she? I remember a Pink one...."_  
  
It was that thought that echoed in Blue Chalcedony's head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **"My Diamond, I am here" Blue Chalcedony saluted and looked up.**  
 **"Do you have any orders for me?"**  
  
**_Pink Diamond stood from her crystal throne and gazed down at her most loyal diplomat. As she did Blue's eyes, as they always did, traveled up her Diamond in awe. Pink Diamond chose a significantly different form than her sisters. Instead of a dress and veil like Blue Diamond or a stiff professional uniform and helmet like Yellow and White Diamond, Pink chose straight legged pants, and an official form-fitting vest with the diamond insignia on her right breast, with a diamond-shaped hole at the midriff of her vest for her gem. Pink diamond formed her hair in short, bouncy curls, letting strands run wild, not hiding them or squashing her hair into uniformity like Yellow or Blue Diamond. In short, she was gorgeous perfection to all her court. She looked down at Blue Chalcedony and finally spoke._**  
  
**"Ah, yes Blue Chalcedony, I am almost finished consulting with an oracle gem and her messengers on a private matter, so if you will please wait I wish for you to accompany me somewhere after."**  
  
**"Yes my Diamond" Blue saluted. As soon as Pink Diamond left her line of site, her dutiful Pearl followed, but not before gazing back at Chalcedony longingly. Chalcedony bit her lip. It was no secret that Pink Diamond, liberal as she is was aware of her Pearl lusting after gems. As for Chalcedony, as she traveled from court to court, planet to planet frequently on business, she met many different Pearls of many different gems and her obsession for them only grew with each passing day. There was something just so...innocently attractive about them.**  
  
**Blue tried to shake these thoughts out of her head before her Diamond came back. "Wrong..." She muttered. "I'm wrong."**  
  
**Then all of a sudden she heard shrieking and yelling of all sorts, things being knocked over and crashing sounds beyond the Pillars her Diamond and her Pearl walked to. Millions of possibilities of danger flashed through her mind as she took off in that direction. "My Diamond!!!" Luckily like Sapphires, Blue Chalcedonys as messengers, diplomatics and aristocratic gems were able to run at super speeds.**  
  
**What she saw froze her in place and she almost poofed on the spot.**  
  
**Standing before her was a Rose Quartz....THE Rose Quartz... and at her feet... shards. Pink shards. The renegade Pearl and her master Rose Quartz turned when they heard Blue gasp. She immediately ran in front of her diamond's Pearl who was cowering at her shards and drew a dagger.**  
 **She was not a gem built to summon a weapon but had come accustomed to handling daggers for protection.**  
  
**"You have shattered my Diamond and you WILL regret this."**  
 **From the look Blue already saw on Rose Quartz' face, she was already regretting it. She looked around for any other gems but most of the lesser class gems had fled. Except for a lone Ruby soldier and a very angry looking orange Jasper.**  
  
  
**"AGHHHH!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" the Jasper screamed as she ran straight for Rose Quartz; just as her helmet was about to collide with Rose's midriff Rose scooped up her Pearl and jumped off into the night. This was the first time Blue Chalcedony had ever heard a Jasper cry. It was awful and gut-wrenching. Blue held her Diamond's Pearl in a tight embrace as her eyes began to well up in fear. Neither of them were made to handle this horror.**  


* * *

Blue awoke with a start and rubbed her temples in pain. _"Ugh...what was that dream...."_ she gasped.

MY DIAMOND! She thought suddenly. PINK DIAMOND WAS MY DIAMOND! HOW DID I FORGET!  
She heard a commotion and a yell of a boisterous voiced woman down in the deck.  
_"LEAVE THIS PLANET AT ONCE OR ELSE"_  
  
_"LIKE HELL WE WILL YOU STUPID PINK HAIRED BITCH!"_ she heard one of the Amethysts scream.  
  
Crashes and more shouting ensued and before Blue could tell what was happening her door burst open.

The Renegade Pearl stood before her. With a look of shock on her face, they both realized they remembered each other from that one awful day.  
This feeling of shock, combined with her massive migraine from confusion on how she forgot her diamond in the first place was too much for her to handle.  
  
Chalcedony poofed right on the spot out of fear.


	5. Coming to Terms

Chalcedony woke up with a pounding in her head and sat up. She looked around and realized she wasn't in here ship anymore. She was somewhere.... _pink._ She forced her tired legs to get up and looked around.   
  
"Hellooooooo! Hellooooo!" she called out, but only her own voice echoed in response.  _How did I get here,_ she wondered. Chalcedony got up and walked forward, sure she would be able to find a exit  _somewhere._ But it felt like she had been walking for hours already, and still, all she could see as far as her eyes could reach were fluffy pink clouds. She sighed and dropped to her knees in exasperation  _"I'm never going to get out of here..."_ she mumbled.  _"This is it. I'm done for. The rebels have captured me and I'll surely be shattered. And I deserve it anyway. I couldn't even protect my Diamond."_  
  
  
Just as Chalcedony started to shed a tear, she felt a tap on her shoulder, She spun around in shock only to find herself face to face with the terrible Rose Quartz. But surprisingly enough...there was no look of rage on her face.....only something akin to concern. 

But either way, Chalcedony was so spooked by the sudden appearance, that all she could do was stand there looking at the Quartz, frozen in place.   
  
_"Hello...I'm sorry to have startled you. It seems you've reformed quicker than I thought..."_ Rose said with a soft smile.  
  
No response.  
  
_"Alright...I suppose that's understandable. You're still scared. But please realize, I'm not here to hurt you."_  
  
  
Still no response.   
  
_"Ah,"_ Rose said with a slightly brighter smile on her face.  _"It seems you've also started to remember."_ She said, pointing at Chalcedony's stomach. She glanced down at her stomach, and to her own surprise, where before there was a bright blue Diamond insignia, now it had been replaced with a pink one. _"Did that happen while I was reforming...?"_ she asked, still not daring to look Rose Quartz directly in the eye.    
  
Rose squinted at her.  _"Do you still not realize the gravity of the memories stolen from you...? Blue Diamond, your current Diamond....her and her followers...did things to your mind to make you forget who your diamond was. They did things to you to make you forget how you felt about everything, too. They did things, horrible things to you to make you forget your loyalties to your previous diamond. It made you more complacent. This pink diamond on your stomach, it_ has to mean that at least subconsciously, you have started to remember. Does it not?"

And that's when all at once, all of the painful memories they'd tried so hard to beat out of her mind came back all at once. 

 **"Do you have any orders for me?"**  
_**Pink Diamond stood from her crystal throne and gazed down at her most loyal diplomat.** _

 

**_In short, she was gorgeous perfection to all her court.  
_ **

 

 ** _...as she traveled from court to court, planet to planet frequently on business, she met many different Pearls of many different gems and her obsession for them only grew..._**  


**_Pink Diamond left her line of site, her dutiful Pearl followed, but not before gazing back at Chalcedony longingly.._ **

 

**_Blue held her Diamond's Pearl in a tight embrace as her eyes began to  
well up in fear. Neither of them were made to handle this horror_ **

_"PEARL!!!"_ she gasped, shaken out of her intense reverie. She looked up, finally daring to look Rose Quartz straight in the eye, still, only finding sorrow. She growled and balled her fists, _'WHAT happened to my Pearl!?"_ Rose cocked her head sideways and looked at her with a mix of sadness and confusion.  _" Your_ _Pearl?"_ Chalcedony nodded, un-clenching her fists for a brief second. She sighed.  _"Give it to me straight right now. Just...tell me. Right now. Did you do something to her? Because right now I can't remember anything after that moment and, I need to know."_ Rose shook her head. _"No, we did not do anything to her. I give you my word. I...I do not know of what happened exactly to you or those few other gems present in the court that day after we left. I'm sorry."_  
  
  
Chalcedony looked on sadly, quietly running her fingers across the pink diamond on her stomach. The gem on her chest grew cold in dread. 

* * *

 Chalcedony glanced across the view of the sunset from the cliff, taking a deep breath of the sea air. It was so refreshing....maybe she had really underestimated the value of this planet. Did she think this way before Blue Diamond? If so, what other feelings and memories had they stolen from her to make her more complacent?   
  
Chalcedony had raged for a few hours after Rose led her out of the temple onto the beach cliff area. She screamed, and cried, and finally had a real, real chance to mourn pink diamond. But after letting out all that despair, and now that she felt slightly calmer....as strange as it was....she didn't blame Rose Quartz for doing what she did. She didn't have a mean bone in her entire body. She just wanted to know  _why._ Chalcedony crossed her legs and let a quiet tear fall down her cheek. It trailed down her until it hit her gem and disappeared with a soft sparkle.   
  
_"What are you thinking about?"_ a voice from beside her asked.   
  
She turned to find Rose Quartz and her Pearl sitting cross legged beside her, the pearl's eyes closed and Rose's glancing at her in curiosity.   
  
_"I...Rose Quartz..."_  
  
_"You can just call me Rose. It's allowed. I do not hold myself above you, Chalcedony."_  
  
  
"Oh...alright then." she said nervously. She closed her eyes and took a heavy breath before looking over at Rose. _"Rose...I just need to know....why did you do what did? I assume whether or not I'll agree with your reason, you_   _did_ _have a deeper reason. Didn't you?"_

 Nothing.   
  
_"Please I... just need to know why. For closure...I guess. Why did you do it?"_

_"If you must....the plan all started when I and a team of rebels snuck into Pink Diamond's land spire here on earth one day..."_


	6. Take Your Sweet Time

Chalcedony was in shock. It has been two days since she made a [temporary?] home at the Crystal Temple, and everything in her life had turned upside down.

* * *

 

_ "....and Pink Diamond knew...she  knew that I was trying to fight for the right reasons, or at least the right reasons as I viewed them. She loved the earth as much as I, if not more. Do you know she helped me construct a beautiful garden as a sanctuary for stray gems on earth, as a place to help them heal? It has an enormous fountain; it's quite lovely." _

_ "But why did Pink Diamond want to die?" _

_**"No, no no. My Dia-** **our** **Diamond, she felt she had to do it, and told me she was doing this because for our rebellion to succeed in any way, our fighters needed to start believing we truly were a force strong enough to take down Diamonds if necessary. She was prepared to make that sacrifice....even if it meant ceasing from existence. She was prepared to make that sacrifice, so that someday, after all of this is over..."** _

**_"...gems could freely live and love on this planet, and protect it, and maybe call it home too."_ Chalcedony finished. **

* * *

 

She was still conflicted, but having heard the other, raw emotional side of why her diamond did what she did, a small part of her soul stopped burning. 

_ " Why _ _did it take me so long to remember?"_ She asked herself.

_click. click. click._   
  
Someone paced through the temple, sounding close to her room.

_ "What did they  do _ _to me?"_ , Chalcedony looked up and asked no one in particular. And there it was again. Someone was in a room above her pacing back and forth, talking to themselves. She wondered how many Crystal Gems lived in this temple and when or if she'd have to meet them all. 

 

**_"AAHHHH!!"_** Blue heard as a tall gem came crashing down through the blue clouds in her ceiling. She landed on top of Blue, Blue stuck right between her legs forced to look up at her. The tall gem looked shocked and Blue blushed as the strange gem hurried off of her. _"Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm still getting a hang of this walking thing and I must've fell through the floor..."_

 

Blue stood up and got a closer look at this gem. It was strange.. this gem was unlike anyone she'd ever seen before. Her hair was a swirling mess of pink and blue, and her clothes were torn and smashed back together and she had three eyes.....

Blue looked down at her hands, which were fidgeting nervously.

.....and she had two gems.

Blue finally spoke. _"You're a fusion....aren't you?"_

Garnet blanched. She wasn't sure how this new gem would react. _"Y-yes....my name is Garnet."_

_"Garnet...."_ Blue let the name roll off her tongue. It sounded so unique. _"I've never met a Garnet before. Help me up, Garnet?"_

Garnet reached out her hand to pull up Blue Chalcedony, but as she did, she just ended up making them both topple over onto a cushion behind them. Shocking Garnet, blue wasn't mad. She burst out laughing. _"Hahahah....oh boy. You really are new to walking, aren't you? It's alright though, I think I'm pretty comfy laying right here."_

  
  


So Blue continued to lie there, hands behind her head, gazing up at the blue clouds on her ceiling. Garnet, sensing she was interrupting something personal, got up to leave, but Blue caught her arm before she left. _"No....stay. I enjoy the company."_

So she stayed. After what seemed like forever. Garnet spoke ever so quietly.

 

_ "Rose told me you both used to be in Pink Diamond's court. Is it true?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "She told me before this all started, you two used to know of each other." _

 

_ "She told you that? I guess I wouldn't remember if it were true anyway." _

 

Garnet's eyes went blank, and they clouded over for a minute. For the first time since she became Garnet, she was sensing a probability a little more clearly. 

 

__ "Does...does it have something to do with why you were under Blue Diamond now?"  
  


__ "......."  
  


__ "......."  
  


__ "......"  
  


_ ".....they...they did something. To my head. To make me forget. I'm trying to remember, and sometimes I get glimpses, but...whenever I purposely try to remember harder, I just get these awful, splitting headaches..." _

Garnet nodded sadly. 

_"Do you like the sunsets here?"_ Blue Chalcedony asked, out of nowhere.  
  


_"I've begun to see a certain beauty in them now, yeah. With each sunset comes a new day the next day, and new potential. I like it here."_ Garnet looked down at her hands. _"I can be me."_  
  


**_'I can be me.....'_** Blue's mind drifted off to Blue Pearl, but then that faded away to her. Her, in all her cotton-candy pink haired glory, the short bit of fluff she'd bury her face into when nobody was looking. She missed Pearl so much...she missed her Pearl. She didn't care what anyone else would have to say. She was her Pearl, and Blue was her Chalcedony too. Her head began to hurt. Blue groaned and pressed her hands to her temples, sitting up in a crouching position to try and help ease her pain; it was just instinctual. Garnet looked on worriedly. _"Blue Chalcedony...?"_

 

 

Tomorrow she'd talk to Rose, ask for help. She was going to find her. Dead or alive, she _was_ going to find out what happened to her. 


	7. ***AUTHOR'S NOTICE***

_**Hey all. I know for the past year people have noticed I haven't updated any of my stories. and that even so, people were still interested in stories progressing because even a year later I still get notifications of messages, subscriptions and favorites.** _

_**Writing is my passion and these stories were my babies, they still are. However around December of 2016 my depression worsened, draining the will of pretty much anything from me. Next week, I want to try and continue all of these again.** _

_**Now the favor I need to ask you guys is simple. Whether or not you're one of my first subscribers, or you just discovered it recently and are still wanting to see more, leave a comment on this chapter update or shoot me a message letting me know so! :)** _


End file.
